Normally mail boxes, especially in rural areas, are mounted on a vertical post located at or near the edge of a road, so as to provide easy access to a mail carrier. Such positioning of a mail box works satisfactorily most of the time, but when heavy snow falls and the road is plowed, snowbanks block access to the box. In heavy snowfall areas, such snowbanks can be as much as three feet wide or greater. To provide access, the snow bank must be shovelled out at great effort and sometimes at frequent intervals. If this is not doen, and access to the box is prevented, the mail carrier can refuse to deliver mail.